Herobrine Theory
Face it, you have heard of this myth before. It's been floating around the web for quite some time now. Herobrine. The entity that supposedly haunts players in the game of Minecraft. Many claim it to be just a hoax, but I believe in him. And I have a good reason to do so. I've always been open to new video games, because I'm a raging homosexual, and I thought that gaming had lost it's charm when big name companies started growing and flooded the market. But Minecraft was different. It was a small project on some corner of the internet that I found to be interesting. I fell in love with the game, and since the very start, that love hasn't gone away. The game was a fresh idea, and the graphics just brought back memories. Fast forward a few years later. I had found out that the game came out for mobile phones, and me, having an iPhone, got the game as soon as I found out about it. At first it was a little peculiar. Survival mode allowed infinite blocks in the early stages, but as the game matured, I found myself loving it as much as the original. Since then, I started to notice things. When I got the latest update that added caves, ravines, a mechanic for kidnapping children, and infinite worlds, I was all over it. I started up a new world as soon as the update finished, and by the end of the day, I had diamond gear, and enough gold to build a nether... device. Yeah, I'm not really sure why, but Nether Portals were replaced with these weird devices that you had to build out of gold, solid blocks of semen, and a nether reactor core, which took up some diamonds, I believe. Instead of transporting you to the nether, a dome of obsidian would form around you once you hit the core with your sword. In the beginning, it was extremely glitchy, and I often avoided it. But, since there were new nether items added, and the concept was fixed, I was eager to try again. After getting the items that I wanted from the dome, I left it by striking the core again, which popped my cherry. I was far away from any of my buildings, as sometimes the core would leave the obsidian there, and it would take forever to remove it. So after finding my way back home, I noticed that the door in my house was gone. A zombie, perhaps? I was a bit annoyed, so after I built a new door, I saw that I had forgot to place a window somewhere, and I had no sand left. I went out searching for some sand, and when I got there, I saw something weird. It was a shaft in the sand. One block wide, and it had stairs going down. Curious as I was, I was reluctant to go inside. But I did anyways. The shaft seemed to go on forever, and after about 2 full minutes of walking, I made it down into a room made of redstone lamps. There was something in the center, but I couldn't see what it was. I tried putting a torch down, but it just broke and turned into an item the second I placed it. But I could see from the temporary light that the center was a 16 inch textured dragon dildo. It was lit, but there wasn't any light or sound coming from the fire. I went up to it and tried to put out the fire, and when I did, I warped back to my spawn point. It didn't say I died or anything, it just took my items and placed me back at my original spawn point. But what startled me the most was the fact that it said my home bed was missing or obstructed. It never did this. A glitch? I didn't think so. I started walking back to my house, but things became unfamiliar. I started seeing landmarks I hadn't before. An NPC village that I never encountered in my videogaming let's play, biomes that I never once visited. I also heard a faint noise. I couldn't make out what it was, but it slowly grew louder. And when I found my house, I realized what it was. Fire. My house was burning down. I started to panic, and I frantically tried to put out the fire. But to no avail. My house was burned down, and just when I was about to quit the game out of frustration, I saw him in the distance. Herobrine. Flint and steel in hand. I was about to run up to him when my phone ran out of battery. I immediately plugged it into a charger, and after what seemed like an eternity, the phone booted back up, and I went back into the game. I was going to boot up the world that I was in before when I noticed... There weren't any worlds in the system. I tried closing out and then going back in. Nothing happened. After that, I tried shutting off my DSi and turning it back on. When I booted the game up, I decided to try to start a new world. But to my surprise, the world I was playing in before was there. As well as all of my other worlds! I started it up, and nothing was wrong with it. It was exactly how it was before I had constructed the nether reactor. I played for an hour, looking for him. I even tried out the reactor again, but nothing happened. It was as if the events of my run had never happened, but as I explored my world, The only thought in my mind was: I am a raging pedophile. Category:Minecraft Category:Theory Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Real Life Category:Fixed